Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby 2003 Turtle Tot
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: What if in that episode Baby Sonic & Baby Tails met The TMNT 2003 as the turtle tots and their girlfriends. Robotnik is turned into a bear. For AOSTH &/or TMNT Fans
1. Baby Sonic & Tails Meet the Turtle Tots

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake TMNT as Turtle tots version (in this one the TMNT live Mobius) Chapter 1

One day, Aosth Sonic & Aosth Tails were turned into Babies.

Then Leonardo found them.

And took them home with him.

Mikey was dancing to salsa music.

(And they live in houses)

Raph: Mikey! Shut that up!

(It's a another version of how they met the TMGR)

(They were all 8)

Leo: hide here 'til I tell you it's okay.

Baby Tails: Goo Goo Poo Poo

(It's the 2003 TMNT kay)

Baby Sonic: Okway!

Donnie: Raph, did you get food?

Raph: No,but

Mikey: aw man Raph

Leo: I got the food

Mikey: Leo! alright!

Then Baby Sonic & Baby Tails accdently fell in.

Mikey: GANG WAR!

Donnie: Run!

Raph: I'LL GO FIND SOMETHING TO HIT IT WITH!

Donnie: What is it?

Mikey goes to check it out.

Mikey: Check it out dudes!

Then a tiny mitten touched the top of Mikey's foot while a tiny glove touched his front side of his shell.

Mikey: ALIEN!

Then Baby Sonic & Baby Tails came out of the sack and they were whimpering.

(the TMNT live in a house in this story)

Raph: There just lil' kids guys

Donnie: Little kids

Baby Sonic: Swome bwlue wearing kid swaid hwe hwelp us fwind our mwommies.

Mikey: He's Lying! He's Lying! He's Lying! He's... OW!

Raph kicked him on the shin

Raph: Shut up Mikey! Before I Bruise ya!

Baby Sonic: Thwere Hwe is (pointing to Leo)

Raph,Donnie & Mikey: (laughs)

Donnie: Don't worry little guys, we're not laughing at you

Mikey: Leo got help from little kids

Raph: Yeah

Donnie: He also promised to help them find their moms

Leo: Quiet down guys

Leo was watching the history channel.

Mikey: (laughs) (singing) Leo got help from little kids

Leo: Mikey, cool it

But Mikey kept singing it.

Leo: hey Mikey look a sea monster!

Mikey: Sea Monster! Where!

Leo: AAHH! You're Dead!

Raph: All Right! Pound Mikey!

Donnie: I don't like thi..

Raph threw Mikey at Don.

Donnie: That's it!

They were all fighting now.

Splinter: Childern! Stop!

Then they all hugged Splinter when they saw him.

End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon


	2. Learning from the Turtle tots

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake TMNT as Turtle tots version

Chapter 2

Splinter then saw Baby Sonic & Baby Tails.

Baby Sonic told Splinter what happened.

And Splinter decided to let the Babies stay until they find their moms.

And they slept until the morning.

And Splinter sent them to find goods.

And put Leo in charge.

Baby Sonic: Do You Guys Lwive lwike this ewveryday?

Mikey: Yep!

Raph: It's true

Leo: We'll help you out, come on!

Donnie: We Gotta clean you up kids and give  
you some on the job training ohhh yea

Now Listen up you've got alot to learn,  
and if you dont learn, you dont eat.  
But if your tough and always use your head,  
you'll be right at home on the street.  
When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things,  
ohhh I guarantee.

TMNT: Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold.  
(Streets of Gold)

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,  
and You'll take it with style,  
If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold.

Donnie: Listen Here Honey

To live from week to week you need Technique,  
So you practice everyday.  
The only rule is thou shall not get  
caught.  
Get what you can and then get away.

TMNT: Remember all the ways that you can hide,  
Remember we are always on you side.

Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold.  
(Streets of Gold)

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,  
and You'll take it with style,  
If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold

Donnie: When you've got talent everything is free,  
Watch how we do things ohhh I guarantee.

TMNT: Your gonna see how the best survive,  
We make an art out of staying alive.  
If you do just as your told,  
These are Streets of Gold.

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,  
You'll take the town,  
and You'll take it with style,  
If You play it brave and bold,  
These are Streets of Gold.  
(Reapet choir 1x) 

(song not mine)

Then the Gang went to a Mansion to look for goods in the trash.

The Mansion where 5 golden retrievers live.

1 was the mother while 4 were the daughters.

The Daughters looked like this, The first one has a Sonia (Sonic Underground) like hair style except her hair

was a golden color like her fur (she has no spikes on her back). She wore a

white dress with a light blue sash in the middle and light blue gloves to match

the sash. Another one wore a light pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with dark

pink gloves to match the skirt, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the

tip. The 3rd pup wore a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves

to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip. And the

last pup wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta

gloves to match the skirt, she had wavy golden hair.

The Mother had straight long hair and She wore a lovely red vintage dress.

They all have blue eyes.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 is coming soon


	3. TMNT left the Babies accidently

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake TMNT as Turtle tots version

Chapter 3

Then they were playing in the dumpster.(idea from episode The Lesson one of my favorite parts)

Raph: I'm king of the trash!

Raph knocked off Mikey and Kicked Don.

Leo then picked up one of his feet and made him trip.

Leo: Sorry Raph but, you're the trash and I'm the king!

Mikey: All hail Leo, King of the trash dump!

Leo: Yeah!

Donnie: Let's get out of here

Mikey: cool a limo!

While Mikey was hacking & his brothers were waiting for him.

Baby Sonic accedently got Mikey eletrocuted by turning the key on accendent.

Then the TMNT escaped but Baby Sonic & Baby Tails were left in the limo.

But, The white wearing pup(May) found the babies.

And she put them in a light purple crib.

Then the TMNT realize they left the babies.

Leo: You were suppose to watch them Mikey.

Mikey: Hard to watch them and get babarqued at the same time, Leo.

The End of Chapter 3


	4. Somewhere Out There

Aosth Musta Been a Beautiful Baby Remake TMNT as Turtle tots version

Chapter 4

May just sighed, as the other Retrievers appeared.

Penelly: Are they alright?

May: Their fine just asleep

Kiara: Good

Mindy just stood there Jealous of the Babies.

And Sue said..

Sue: Come on Clown, You'll get attenion later

But Mindy just struted out of there with no one but Sue to see.

* * *

Soon, May just played her keyboard thinking of where a perfect guy for her is.

* * *

While Leo got angry at himself for losing the babies, but wanted his own girl to be with.

(Song not Mine)

They both sang this...

May: Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me  
And loving me tonight

Leo: Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there

And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
On the same bright star

May: And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Both: Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

Leo: And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing  
on the same bright star

May: And when the night wind  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky

Both: Somewhere out there  
May: If love can see us through  
Both: Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true...

So, they both went to their families after the song.

**

* * *

**

Note: This song belongs to An American Tail 1.


End file.
